The Infinite Loops - Ace Attorney Loops
by OathToOblivion
Summary: Based off of Innortal's Loops as well as Saphroneth's MLP Loops, the newest piece of the Infinite Loops! What happens when our favorite Lawyer joins the Loops? "OBJECTION!" A collaboration between me as well as the Spacebattles Forums.
1. Chapter 1

1.1

Phoenix Wright sighed. He still didn't understand why he seemed to be reliving his life over and over again, but it was still an enormous pain. For one thing, whatever was controlling this couldn't make up its mind on when he started. One time he started at his very first Trial, defending Larry against a guy who, in retrospect, was painfully obvious as the guilty party. The next, he started all the way back during the Class Trial, when he and Edgeworth had become friends. A couple of times, he even started back in college, when he had first been put on Trial!

The first time it had happened, he had written it off as a dream of some kind, and while it seemed a bit eerie that his dream was forecasting reality, he didn't pay much attention to it. But when it happened again, he knew that something had gone wrong in the Universe, and as usual, he was the one it was picking on.

It was getting frustrating, having to explain this to his friends over and over again. Sometimes, they ended up thinking he was crazy and avoided him. Other times, he ended up being too hasty in playing his hand because he knew how it would turn out, only for him to lose anyway. Still, he persevered through, remembering what Mia had taught all those years ago back in his first life. "The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over."

This time around, he had a plan in mind, even if the whole world would reset the day after the Phantom was caught in his first life. He had realized a long time ago that a lot of the problems that had happened in his first life had arisen mainly because of the structure of the Legal System. He had attempted to fix this with the Jurist System, but because of his disbarment and the public's loss of faith, it had never seen the light of day asides from the one Test.

What he figured, was if he could prevent the Dark Age of the Law, he might be able to get the reforms passed much sooner, thus ensuring a more fair Legal System by the time Apollo and Athena became lawyers. Edgeworth was already pretty much guaranteed to be Chief Prosecutor again, so all he needed to do was not get disbarred. And who knows! Maybe THIS is why he's been reliving his life over and over again.

Still, he needed to get through this Trial first. He had stuck it by ear the entire time this life, making sure that everything had gone as it did back during his first life. And now, here he was again... the Trial of Shadi Enigmar, better known as Zak Gramarye.

"Incidentally, don't even think of showing us this diary I've just shown the Court. Now that we've come this far, I hope you have something a little more...decisive. Show us evidence that the victim continued writing in his diary!" were the words from Rookie Prosecutor Klavier Gavin. It was here that everything had gone wrong all those lifetimes ago. Now, it was time for him to get it right!

"I'll admit, it's not exactly decisive in a way that I'd usually go for," said the Turnabout Terror. "But then, this case requires a little out-of-the-box thinking. You'd agree, Prosecutor Gavin, that Magnifi Gramarye undoubtedly would have written on the last page if he had the chance?"

Gavin smirked. "Naturally, Herr Wright. But even if he did so, the last page is still missing!"

Phoenix stayed with a neutral look on his face. "I'm aware of that, but if he did write on that last page, then he would have had to use a bit more force, since only the cover would have been behind that page, right?"

Gavin's smirk started faltering as he processed the information. "Y-yes, of course!"

It was then that Phoenix let a smile grow on his face. "In that case, let's be a bit more old-school with this. Why don't we examine the back cover of the diary, and do a pencil-rub of it to see what he wrote on it? There, I'm not using the diary as you presented it to the court earlier." It was a neat loop-hole that he hadn't seen the first time around, but really, prosecutors should NOT be allowed to just out and deny the use of evidence like that.

The Judge...whose name still escaped Phoenix even after all this time, saw no problem with this, and ordered a Baliff to bring in a pencil and rub the back of the Diary, revealing...

"I hereby give all rights to the secrets, staging, and performance of my magic to the recipient named below.

Recipient: Zak Gramarye"

Klavier was flabbergasted. He had no doubt expected falsified evidence, like his brother had warned him about. But no, Phoenix Wright had gotten Shadi Enigmar off without using anything but the evidence discussed in court.

The Judge had this to say. "Well...I believe that's that! It's clear now that the Defendant would have had no reason to kill the Victim. While Valant Gramarye's own role in this is still suspect, I am now ready to hand down my verdict."

"This Court finds the Defendant, Shadi Engimar..."

**"NOT GUILTY!"**

"That is all. Court is now Adjourned!"

Phoenix was calm on the outside, but inside... "YEAH! FINALLY, I GOT HIM OFF! IN YOUR FACE, KRISTOPH!" After all this time, he was finally able to get Shadi Enigmar off the hook without getting disbarred in the process. While it would still be a while before everything could be fixed, at the very least, he wouldn't spend 7 years playing Poker.

* * *

_Almost 9 years later..._

Phoenix Wright woke up after groping around for his alarm clock, remembered what the date had been yesterday, and checked the calendar.

_August 3rd, 2016_

"GOD DAMMIT!"

* * *

1.2 (farsan)

As the wedding ceremony started, his mind couldn't avoid thinking again about how things had spiralled out of control.

'Why am I so stressed?' he thought. He had saved all of his friends. All those crimes had been avoided. As an unexpected bonus, he even had finally managed to marry his childhood sweetheart. 'Why can't I be happy about this?'

Everything had started with a simple change...

When he discovered that he could safely change things when his life repeated itself, one of the first things he wanted to change was Mia's death. On that fateful night, he hid inside Mia's office, and waited for the right moment to call the Police and barge into Redd White before he started attacking Mia. Even at the cost of a broken arm, thanks to the Thinker statue, he had managed to stall Redd until Mia escaped and the police arrived. Redd's face when he realized all was lost was even more sweeter when he had not managed to remove Mia from his life.

But then he started thinking; Why stop here? Why couldn't he save not only those wrongly accused of murder, but also those who were actually murdered? Did he not have the duty to act on his knowledge of the future to prevent those crimes?

Armed with foreknowledge, and aided by the bizarre luck that made him be around many of the crimes he had helped solve in the future of the past, he tried to prevent the murders where he was able to, even at the cost of his Law career.

But even when he resigned from Mia's law firm, she had managed to help him find a way to help him pursue his chosen path. When she discovered that Phoenix had knowledge he couldn't have obtained by normal means, she assumed that he was a natural medium, and introduced him to her estranged family.

Phoenix was saddened to discover that, as Mia didn't die, her spirit couldn't help Maya develop her spiritual skills by summoning her, and thus her place as the Master of the Fey family was at peril. Still, he could see that Maya wasn't happy being the Master, and he thought that she would actually be happier if she could have a normal life living with her sister. Also, even if Morgan was an evil, manipulating bitch, he knew that her daughter Pearl had a good heart and would be the best Master the Fey family could have.

Even if all the spiritual tests and training proved mostly negative, he showed a remarkable skill using spiritually charged objects, and his 'precognition' was still proving as the real thing, so he was accepted as a medium of sorts.

He kept preventing murders whenever he could, and also assisted Mia at the law firm using the Matagama that revealed Psyche-Locks in the new cases he didn't have foreknowledge of. He started getting recognition as a powerful medium, and even Morgan started respecting his skills, so she ended up arranging a marriage with her daughter Iris, who was delighted when she met Phoenix again.

But, at the wedding ceremony, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. And his fears proved true when he saw the strange smile his future wife had.

"Er... Master Pearl?" He asked. "Could you perform the Kurain Exorcism Technique? I think Iris has been possessed by her sister... again."

* * *

1.3

Phoenix Wright woke up...and immediately knew something was wrong. For one thing, this looked nothing like either his Ivy U Dorm, his old childhood bedroom or his own apartment. He quickly got up, and took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of classy apartment of some kind, but he could never afford something like this. The closet contained his blue suits, in the same style he wore during his first few years on the job every repeat. But something felt eerily wrong...

It was then that he noticed it: that oh-so familiar badge that didn't belong to him!

And that was when the memories set in. Mia and...Dahlia?! Jailed because of dirty tactics he used. ...as a prosecutor. A dark secret that he didn't want anyone to know. Edgeworth...Maya...Iris...

Phoenix then proceeded to faint.

* * *

1.4 (Dimensional drift)

Phoenix Wright gazed through the one-way window at his client. His beaten, manacled, and shock-collared client. What the hell were they_ thinking_, treating a _kid_ like that?

Ah, but this was a colony of _Britannia_, where the _strong_ ruled. Phoenix couldn't stop the grimace from working its way onto his face.

He'd spent his entire life - his entire_ lifetimes_ - defending the innocent from those that would oppress them, would abuse them, would use them as shields to protect their own dirty dealings. They may have been powerful, they may have wielded influence, but they had to at least _pretend_ to follow the straight and narrow, because the system and country ultimately _believed_ in those ideals, in justice and fairness and "innocent until proven guilty", however poorly those ideals may be implemented. To find himself in a country where such abuses were not just _commonplace_, but _applauded_; to live in a world where being weak was, _itself_, the biggest crime of all... It was absolutely _nauseating_.

At least his former self in this world had, apparently, managed to see past that, and live much as he himself did... although that may have had to do with how he, _himself_, was treated with suspicion. He was pure-blooded Britannian in this world, was even born in the homeland, but he_ looked_ like he could be Japanese (whoops, sorry, _Eleven_), so he'd apparently lived under quite a cloud since moving here, having to fight for what was given to those that were clearly _Britannian_. Ugh.

Fortunately, he _had_ fought, and had apparently assembled a fair reputation for himself. As such, when they'd arrested Suzaku Kururugi about a week after Phoenix had woken up, he'd been able to ask to see Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, and politely ask (no matter how much he wanted to demand) the chance to defend the boy. Gottwald had been suspicious at first, but had ultimately agreed after seeing Phoenix's record.

Phoenix had read through Gottwald's attitude towards the end, though. Gottwald was convinced that Suzaku would be found guilty. That was probably part of why he'd let Phoenix represent Suzaku - let the guy who looked Eleven take the blow of defending a prince-killer, rather than someone obviously Britannian. But this wasn't the usual "the guy's guilty, you're just gonna end up proving that" attitude he got from guards, prosecutors, witnesses, etc. This was "he's gonna be guilty, no matter what you bring to court".

Phoenix knew all about _that_. It was Redd White all over again... No, that wasn't fair. It was worse. Redd White had lost because he'd had to save face, had to hide what he was doing. This was about saving face, about quickly finding a "killer" to mollify the Britannian public. It was the very definition of "kangaroo court". They wouldn't_ care_ about if Suzaku was innocent or not, they would only care about finding _someone_ guilty.

...Find a killer that had managed to infiltrate one of the most secure vehicles in the country to kill the Prince, and then had eluded the entire nation's police _and_ military forces for over a week now. All in a day's work for Phoenix Wright.

With that thought, Phoenix relaxed and approached the cell door. He cracked a smile after the guard had checked him for weapons (_again…_) and let him in. Hardest times, and all that.

Suzaku looked over at the new entry, then blinked a few times. Whatever he'd been expecting, an Eleven-looking man in a suit and tie clearly wasn't it. "Um...?"

"Hello, Suzaku Kururugi. My name is Phoenix Wright, defense attorney. I was hoping to represent you in your trial tomorrow."

Suzaku blinked again, before perking slightly. "You're going to defend me...?"

"If you want," Phoenix replied with a smile. "I mean, it's not like you were actually involved in Prince Clovis's death, right...?"

"N...No! Of course not! I never even went near his command center, never even fired close to it! How could I have...?"

"Then that's all I need. I'd be happy to defend you," Phoenix said as his smile broadened. _No Psyche-Locks. I was right about this kid._

"Th...Thank you very much, Mr. Wright!"

"Please, call me Phoenix. Mr. Wright makes me feel old," Phoenix laughed. _Can't make him that comfortable in his state, but I'll do what I can._ "In that case, I'd like to ask you about what you were doing on the day Prince Clovis was murdered."

Suzaku was apparently feeling somewhat better now, as he nodded, then straightened up and faced Phoenix fully, his gaze strong and unflinching. "Of course! I was fighting off the terrorist forces in the Shinjuku ghetto."

Phoenix nodded. He'd heard about the attack on the news, and had read in Suzaku's dossier that he was enlisted in the Britannian forces as an Honorary Britannian. "So you were out fighting with your unit, then?"

He was mildly surprised when Suzaku fidgeted slightly, and the familiar rattle of Psyche-Locks rang as two appeared in front of him. "Well... at first I was, yes." The Locks faded away as Suzaku continued, "But after that, well... I'm not sure I'm allowed to say... but you can't serve justice if you don't know, so I'll tell you. For the main part of the battle, I was fighting alone, in the Lancelot."

Phoenix frowned. _Lancelot? Is that related to the Knights of the Round? ...Tackle that later._ "Did something happen while you were with your unit?"

Clank went the Psyche-Locks again, as Suzaku's gaze drifted to the side. "I was... shot, Mr. Wright."

_...Wait, _what_?!_ "How did you survive!?"

"The bullet hit a pocket watch I was keeping in my vest pocket. It saved my life."

_...Sounds like Suzaku has my kind of luck._ "...Can you tell me anything more about that, Suzaku?"

The Psyche-Locks remained, refusing to budge. "...I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. It's... private."

_Why do my clients always have secrets they have to keep from me?!_ "Suzaku, look at me. Can you at least tell me it doesn't have to do with the prince's murder?"

The Locks finally faded away as Suzaku looked back at Phoenix, his gaze resolute once more. "I'm sure, Mr. Wright. That was long before Prince Clovis died, and I can guarantee it didn't have anything to do with his death."

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief, the lack of Locks confirming Suzaku's assertion._ I don't like it, but... I guess I can leave it alone for now. I may need to come back to it later, though._ "All right then. So, after getting... shot... you were fighting in the... Lancelot?"

Suzaku grinned sheepishly. "Not _right_ after, I was out cold for a while, and then had to do a crash test on the controls. The Lancelot's a lot touchier than normal Knightmare Frames, or so Lloyd says."

_...So it's a Knightmare Frame. Those things are kind of cool._ "The Lancelot is... special, then?"

An eager nod answered that question. "Yeah! It's a seventh-generation prototype! Lloyd said it was incredible that I'm able to handle it, apparently most pilots don't have the skill or reflexes to do so."

Phoenix had no idea how far ahead "seventh-generation" was, but the statement still got his mind going. _A prototype? An Honorary Britannian handling a prototype of the most important weapon in Britannia's arsenal? ...Seems Suzaku wasn't just chosen as a random scapegoat._

Phoenix hid his thoughts with a smile. "That's very impressive. You should be proud."

The smile dimmed as Suzaku once again looked askance. "Well, yes, I'm very happy to be praised like that, but..." Suzaku looked back, but his eyes were... harder now. Focused. "It's not that important. I'm proud to fight in the Lancelot, not because it's impressive, but because it helps to stop the fighting."

Phoenix blinked slightly at the look in Suzaku's eyes. _That's an old outlook for a kid of... how old is he? Sixteen?_ "That's very mature of you, Suzaku. It must be very important to you, huh? Stopping the fighting."

"It's_ stupid_. Fighting only brings death, destruction, and misery. I get that the people don't like how things are, but you can't _fix_ things by_ breaking them apart_. You have to work _with_ the system to make things better."

Normally Phoenix might have accepted such sentiment, agreed with it even. As it was, though, he was rather distracted... by the five _Black Psyche-Locks_ that had _clanked_ into being as Suzaku spoke. "I... I see," Phoenix replied dumbly as he tried to settle himself. _What the hell _happened_ to this kid?!_

Any further thoughts on the matter were cut off as the cell door opened abruptly, revealing none other than Lord Jeremiah Gottwald himself. He nodded curtly at Phoenix, with a quick "I heard you were in here," before turning to Suzaku. "Up, boy. Time to get you to your... _trial_." Turning back to Phoenix, he continued, "You'll be coming along, of course, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix frowned, "You told me the trial was _tomorrow_."

A small smirk played across Lord Gottwald's lips. "Did I, now? My mistake. Terribly sorry about that."

_Uh-huh. Next you'll be calling Suzaku "Japanese", you big softy, you. _"I'll go along with Mr. Kururugi. I still have some aspects of the case to go over with him."

Jeremiah's eyes narrowed as he turned back from where he'd been about to address Suzaku again. "I suppose you _could_, but... you realize there will be armed guards around, yes? And the trip will not be terribly _suitable_ for conversation."

_...Of course. They want to parade Suzaku in front of the public, make sure everyone knows they "caught the killer"._ "Regardless, I must insist, Lord Gottwald."

If anything, Jeremiah's eyes narrowed yet further. "You've been awfully sympathetic to a suspected crown-killer, Mr. Wright."

An eyebrow was raised in reply. "He is my_ client_, Lord Gottwald. It is the _principle _of the matter." _Technically true, although I mean something very different than what you think I mean by that._

Jeremiah just shook his head at that, but at least he wasn't glaring at Phoenix anymore. Apparently he assumed it to be some (presumably non-Britannian) empathetic quirk of his. "Fine, then. Get out – we need to get the accused out of his chains."

Phoenix nodded, deigned not to note Jeremiah's rudeness, and left the cell, allowing the guards outside to enter. As he waited, he thought on how he could never have just a _straight-forward_ client, but even then, black Psyche-locks meant that Suzaku was even less straight-forward than most. Still, it didn't ultimately matter. Suzaku was innocent of Prince Clovis's murder – that fact remained inviolate, and that was all Phoenix needed to keep defending him, regardless of Suzaku's personal issues.

And he damned well wasn't going to let Suzaku face the ravening hordes out there alone.

* * *

1.1 - Admit it; you desperately wanted something to happen so he didn't become a hobo.

1.2 - The consequences of saving Mia. Hopefully, she doesn't end up like that on the wedding night…

1.3 - A variant Loop, based on Complete Turnabout by Nenilen. Because quite frankly, that world is even more of a crapshoot than the Canon World!

1.4 - Code Turnabout: Part 1. Of course Phoenix's luck lands him in Code Geass defending Suzaku.

* * *

This is yet another branch of the Infinite Loops, where characters from across the Multiverse are forced to repeat their lives over and over again. Here are some basic details:

One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping.

There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.

The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Loopers have copped it.

To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.)

The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop.

Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.

Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)

Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

2.1 (Dimensional drift)

To Phoenix Wright, it was more-or-less a given that the universe had it out for him. What to others would be paranoia or delusion, to him was a simple fact: if there was a case that was more convoluted and less sane than a Rube Goldberg machine, you could be sure that Phoenix (or one of his apprentices) would handle the defense. And there was a better-than-even chance that he'd be there when it happened, too.

Indeed, that was his current theory for the bizarre time looping he was now in. Clearly, having failed to break him by having him lose his attorney's badge, the universe had abandoned all pretense and was now simply making things up with impunity. It had been weird enough when it was limited to his own world, but that hadn't been enough, so the universe had started tossing him into situations straight out of anime!

Not that even that would stop him. Indeed, Phoenix took a twisted sense of satisfaction from refusing to break while the universe threw everything it had at him. There were always people that needed his help, and he would always fight for them, right to the bitter end. He'd lived like that this entire time, and he'd be damned before that changed.

And of course, true to form, he'd found a way to turn the situation around to his advantage.

The Jurist System had been a fine idea, intent on injecting some common sense into a court system that was often blinded by a need for absolute proof. The Dark Age of the Law had nipped it in the bud the first time around, but subsequent efforts had proven that, like any initial idea, there were a lot of bugs in the process. (Some of them were things that you'd never _dream_ could happen until you remembered that, oh yeah, you were _Phoenix Wright_, Cosmic Chewtoy Extraordinaire.) Fleshing out the idea, and getting it implemented as early as possible, was going to take a lot of time and effort. Phoenix had never lacked for effort, and time? It would seem he now had all the time in the world.

Of course, the universe couldn't simply _let_ him get away with that, so it continued to throw him curveballs and screwy situations, trying to mess him up.

And the current situation was certainly..._ imaginative_.

"Overruled."

Twitch.

"On what grounds?" Phoenix grit out, as his young client fidgeted beside him.

_"Because I say so, that's why!"_ The portly Queen of Hearts crowed, and Alice gasped in shock.

Twitch. Twitch-twitch. _Twitch._

...He was _never_ going to complain about the Judge again.

* * *

2.2 (Detective Ethan Redfield)

"Esteemed members of the council, I will prove beyond a doubt that Saren was responsible for the death of Nihlus Kryik. Furthermore, he has conspired with the Geth to assault and destroy human colonies in the traverse, namely Eden Prime."

The chambers echoed with countless voices echoing disbelief. This human ambassador, Donnel "The Phoenix" Wright, spoke with conviction at the podium overlooking the Council garden. The council spoke amongst themselves for a second, the Tevos replied, "You have put forth serious accusations. As a Spectre, Saren has the right to address his accusers."

Moments later, a giant hologram of Saren appeared in the council chambers, causing Phoenix to flinch in surprise, "Honored members of the council, human ambassador, I hope my contributions will put any _misgivings_ the humans have to rest. Ambassador Wright, I have heard you were once an influential lawyer on Earth. I've heard lawyers like to distort the truth. I won't put up with any lies from you."

And with that, the trial commenced. Phoenix, acting as prosecutor of humanity's case, laid out the facts and the eyewitness went over as well as expected. The eyewitness could have heard incorrectly Saren's name, meaning it was unreliable. Phoenix was, however, able to prove that a turian was present.

"Councillors, even though you cannot take the word of a single dockworker that Saren was present, you cannot deny you saw two turians talking to each other-"

Valern, the salarian councillor, responded, "Indeed. The dock worker did identify two turians present, one obviously nihlus and the other an unknown. But that is all you have, Ambassador."

Saren Scoffed, "I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre and a friend."

Anderson opened his mouth to counter, but Shepard put his hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't bring up your personal history."

The hologram then noticed Shepard and Anderson, "Captain Anderson, so you are the one behind this latest accusation. I should have guessed. And this must be your protege, Commander Shepard, the one who let the beacon be destroyed."

Shepard crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. Phoenix noticed the contradiction immediately, "Objection! How are you aware of the details of the Eden Prime Mission? I myself was not made aware of the Beacon until this morning due to it being classified."

Saren's hand clenched on his shoulder for a second, but his reply was smooth, "With Nihlus gone, his files passed on to me. I read the Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed. But what can you expect from a human."

If anything, the commander's raised eyebrow rose even further. Phoenix felt the momentum turn against him. He had used up all his ammunition since his own investigation was obstructed by C-Sec who were supposed to be performing their own investigation. Executor Pallin would not help him and further confiscated the evidence obtained by the human investigation back on Eden Prime. And then when he had just about lost all hope, a hand landed on his shoulder and a voice from his past echoed forth, "When you run into a wall, Phoenix, you must return to the basics. I will take over for the prosecution."

His eyes snapped open once again and latched onto the person. Commander Shepard's image was replaced in his mind's eye by another, a man with greyer hair than his own. First time Looper, Miles "Edgeworth" Shepard stepped forward and faced Saren's hologram, "Now the real trial begins from here on out, Spectre. I have the details of the Eden Prime investigation conducted by Garrus Vakarian, and we'll be going over every detail to find the whole truth."

_A few minutes ago..._

Garrus turned away from Executor Pallin and huffed in frustration, then his eyes landed on the male human exiting the citadel elevator. The rank on his armor identified him as a commander, "Commander Shepard?"

The Commander gave a nod but said nothing as he crossed his arms and began tapping his right index finger against his armor. The man quirked his eye and responded, "You're the one in charge of the investigation? If so, tell me everything you know."

The turian blinked in surprise for a moment, then nodded, "You're correct, but there's not much to tell. Saren is a Spectre and everything he does is classified, I can't get any hard evidence on him."

The Commander appeared in deep thought for a second, then replied, "Do you have an Autopsy Report, tapes recording the eyewitness' account, forensics of the scene, any recording devices of any type that might have shown someone present?"

The turian typed several commands on his omnitool, which transferred holographic records of Nihlus' autopsy and the actual eyewitness account. It also contained photos of the murder scene which was empty besides Nihlus. After taking a few minutes to commit the details to memory, the Commander asked, "Do you have any more leads?"

The turian nodded, "I have one-"

Tersely, Commander Shepard walked away and said over his shoulder, "Then pursue it quickly. I will buy you time."

* * *

2.3 (farsan)

Trembling, Phoenix grabbed the mighty weapon from its small pedestal.

Immediately, it responded to his touch, and he felt a rush of pure, unadulterated Power.

_'Use me,'_ he heard in his mind. _'With me in your hand, you can do what you had always dreamed. You can Smite those who wants to pervert the Law, Punish the wicked, and Protect those who are innocent. I am Justice, and I am now in your hand.'_

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his composure. He had to resist the siren call of Power, lest it corrupt him and turn him against his very nature. He had to be stronger than this.

Finally, he swung down the weapon, hitting the intended target with a thunderous sound.

"The court is now in session," said the Honorable Judge Phoenix Wright.

* * *

2.4 (Filraen)

_'No matter the season, the mountains are always cold,'_ thought Maya Fey as she woke up. Getting up from her bed she said a "Good morning, sister" to the old photo of her sister Mia Fey on her nightstand, just like every morning. Changing into her training attire she noticed the time while still half awake; 4:00 AM, a good time to start her morning routine.

It was the beginning of another day and the Master of Kurain had to keep her powers sharp, so even before dawn Maya found herself under a waterfall to meditate. Sure, it was as hard as it sounded -probably harder- but anybody who knew Maya Fey can tell that she is strong enough to endure the trials life throws to her while keeping a smile to motivate others and helping raise Pearly. Maya knew she had to be the best Master of Kurain she could be. She owed it to her sister, her mother who gave up her life to protect her, and Nick, who gave the whole Fey clan a second chance.

Eventually dawn arrived. Watching the dawn in the middle of her meditation was one of Maya's favorite things about training. It reminded her that no matter how dark the situation may seem, the sun always gets out, a philosophy she had always followed in her life. Though one thing was strange today; she couldn't focus on Mia's soul. Probably a late night session of watching too much of the Steel Samurai? Nah, you can't watch too much of the Steel Samurai, Defender of Neo Olde Tokyo! It was probably that last burger that she had eaten before going to sleep.

After a good morning training she was always hungry, so with happy thoughts of food she changed into dry clothes and got ready for breakfast. It would have been a morning as normal as ever if she hadn't seen an oddly familiar figure cooking, which made her blood freeze when she realized who it was.

"Good morning, Maya. Strange to see you training so early."

Morgan Fey. Her aunt who wanted to take the clan mastery for herself, and when she realized she couldn't because of her lack of talent on channelling she tried to take it for Pearly, almost convicting Maya herself for murder. How was she here? She should still be serving jail time! It took some moments until she could manage to answer with a weak "G-Good Morning, Aunt Morgan."

"Early training must have left you weak. No surprise, you don't have enough power to be used to that," her aunt answered with a frown. "You should eat to regain what little strength you have."

With more than a little trepidation and trying to find a way to get out of there quickly to call Nick and find why Morgan was out of jail, Maya very cautiously ate the smallest breakfast of her life.

After a few tense minutes, Maya used a quick apology of not feeling hungry to leave the room and dashed off in the direction of her bedroom. It turned to not be such a good idea as when she rounded a corner she crashed against something she didn't see.

"Owww..." Well... someone. "Who is- please be careful, Mystic Maya!"

A known, trusted and... familiar? voice was just what Maya needed. "Sorry, Pearly. I was..." And then Maya froze mid-untangling herself from the figure of her cousin. A child? But Pearly was way older, almost an adult by now. How?! After a moment she stood up slowly and deliberately choose her words in a serious tone. "Pearly, can you tell me how old you are?"

"You're being strange today, Mystic Maya." Pearly seemed confused. "I'm seven years old, did you forget?"

Maya felt that answer as a slap but managed not to flinch. "Sorry, Pearly. I'm in a hurry to my room," And then she left, not running as she was doing earlier but as fast as she could walk.

First thing's first. She could always trust Nick to help her whenever she had trouble. She just had to take the phone and... the date was off: August 3rd. Somehow she could hear Nick's "Objection!" stopping her thought process to take into account the evidence: Morgan there, Pearly looking as a child claiming she's seven years old, the mistaken date on her phone. She didn't know how all of this had happened; Maya tried to think when she looked the mirror in her room, taking her very first look at her reflection today: she was so young!

...How did Mia and Nick do it? When things got the craziest, they always turned the case upside-down: instead of trying to see how Morgan was here, she should start with the fact and work from that. Morgan was here, Pearly was a child again, she looked younger and the date in her phone was off: what happened? The answer would be painfully obvious if it was a Steel Samurai episode... she must have travelled in time!

If that was right then... Take That! Her room didn't even have the secret chamber where she stored the Kurain Master's Talisman. And her phone lacked both Nick's and Miles' phone numbers, as well...

Hold It! Wait, a stray thought entered Maya's mind. But this is important, she can't go throwing so much hope in vain. Maya needed one more piece of evidence to see if this is real... yes, the cheek pinch hurt, this wasn't a dream. Maya first met Nick when she was accused of murdering Mia, and only after that case did she get his number. If what she believed was true and she had returned to the past and she didn't have Nick's phone number, there was only one conclusion possible: Mia was alive!

Maya's fingers felt especially numb as she desperately tried to call Mia's number, wanting to have any answer while at the same time trying to channel her soul. Suddenly, being unable to focus on Mia's soul filled her with hope: a medium can't focus on or channel the soul of someone still living after all.

...

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

Mia didn't answer. She almost felt tears starting to form... Objection! Nobody had used Mia's phone in all those years after she died! How could the call connect in the first place? That was a contradiction she didn't have an answer for. With confusion at what had happened and a hope for what she wanted things to be, she decided to do the only thing she could do: go to the office. She didn't know if she would find the Fey & Co. Law Offices, or by some cruel twist, the Wright Anything Agency, but she had to see if Mia was alive or not.

* * *

Getting Larry acquitted of Miss Stone's murder was something akin to a good luck charm, Phoenix had come to believe. While it wasn't hard, it meant he could still prevent Mia's death, lightening the load on the Fey clan and allowing her to meet Diego Armando in a few months. Right now, they were in the office celebrating his winning his "first" case.

"So, Phoenix, how did you and Harry meet?" Mia asked while unpacking the wine.

"Well, Mi-I'm sorry, Chief..." Phoenix almost tripped up on how to call Mia.

"Don't worry, Phoenix, with the way you handled yourself in there you've more than earned the right to call me by my first name," Mia assured him. "Anyway, about Harry...?"

"We were classmates when we were children," Phoenix recounted. "One day, I was accused of stealing a classmate's lunch money. We had a mock trial and he supported me with, oddly enough, the classmate whose money was stolen. We became friends after that."

"Such a nice friend you have..." Mia offered, smiling at the tale.

"You'd think it, Mia," Phoenix answered with a frown, "but years later, I discovered it was actually Larry who stole Edgeworth's money."

That made Mia blink. "Edgeworth? As in the prosecutor Miles Edgeworth?"

"The same one."

"That's some tale you didn't tell me..." Mia stopped as she looked at her phone. "That's odd."

"Huh?"

"Nothing really important." Mia explained as she unpacked some burgers. "It's just I have a missed call from my sister; looks like she called during the trial."

"Maya?" Phoenix was curious. He didn't remember Maya ever calling during that trial.

"Yes, but..." Mia paused as she just realized something. "Hold it, how do you know Maya's name? I've never mentioned it."

If there was one skill Phoenix had used his lot of time to refine, it was bluffing. "I must have read it on a document once, I guess."

Mia just looked at Phoenix, frowning slightly. It was just starting to become an uncomfortable silence when the mood was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door. "Well, never mind. Can you check who is at the door, Phoenix?"

"Sure, Chief," Phoenix said as he suppressed an internal sigh while going to the front door of the Fey & Co. Law Offices. _'Did Mia see my Psyche-Locks?'_ But who was waiting at the door wasn't a potential client or a door-to-door seller.

Phoenix had barely recognized Maya in her usual attire when she, for all her little size, shoved Phoenix out of the way and ran into the office. "Sis, sis! Is it really you?!" the younger of the Fey sisters said in the threshold of the back office. Unseen to Phoenix was the mix of fear and hope coloring Maya's face.

"Maya?" the older sister asked "What are you doing here?"

"MIA!" The medium-in-training threw herself desperately to her sister "I missed you so much!"

Returning the hug, Mia's voice was one of confusion "But I'm fine, Maya. I'm not dead or anything."

"Yes you were!" Maya just buried herself deeper into her sister. "I was here in this office when I saw you dead and it would have crushed me if not for Nick and Pearly..."

Hold It.

By now Phoenix had closed the door and returned to the back office to see Mia throwing an embarrassed look. "What did you just say?" he asked in disbelief.

"I told you, Nick," Maya answered with a sniffle, "I was here just after Mia was killed. You were here too! But if she's alive I guess you don't remember."

It was true! Maya remembered! "Actually I remember that too."

"Phoenix?!" Mia threw him a utterly surprised look while Maya turned around and glared at him.

"You remember?!"

Nodding once, Phoenix added, "The fake note on the back of the lamp receipt."

Maya started to let her sister go. "The tampering with the phone line."

"Redd White accusing me by the end."

"Channelling Mia in the last moment."

Phoenix smiled. "Defending Edgeworth together."

Maya imitated the smile "Giving the Fey clan a second chance after solving the DL-6 Incident."

"The reports on the Steel Samurai videos you made me write."

"Which were very detailed, I liked that."

With that, both waited a moment and at a unspoken signal Maya jumped into Phoenix, both hugging each other only as one would greet an old friend and partner.

It was such a nice moment that it was a shame that it had forcefully to be ended. This time it was Mia's voice, who felt out of place. "Phoenix? Maya? What's going?"

And so Phoenix told Mia how he had been repeated the following decade or so: how he had defended Maya from being accused of Mia's murder as many times as he had prevented her death, depending on when he started each repetition; how he had defended Edgeworth when he solved the DL-6 case; Maya taking rigorous training to improve her spirit channelling abilities, which helped many times by channelling Mia's soul; dealing with the death of Misty Fey which forced Maya to take the mantle of the Master of Kurain; the events which lead to his disbarment and adopting a daughter; taking a protege of his own and eventually regaining his badge almost a decade later; and how before today Miles Edgeworth was the only person who sometimes remembered previous iterations.

Mia's face, being aghast for a moment when Phoenix talked about her death, regained a neutral expression. After a minute or so after Phoenix explained his tale she spoke, "Maya. If what Phoenix said is true then you were the Master of Kurain, am I right?"

"Yes, sis."

Closing her eyes, Mia continued, "In court, evidence is everything, but we as lawyers must trust in our clients to find the evidence." Removing her necklace, she handed it to her sister. "This magatama is uncharged. If you really were the Master of Kurain you should now be able to charge it."

Nodding once, Maya concentrated on the jewel she had been handed for a minute or two. "It's ready, Sis," Maya said as she returned the magatama back to her.

Closing her eyes, Mia pushed the magatama against her breast, close to her heart. "It's warm..." she muttered softly but loud enough so that Phoenix and Maya could hear. A moment later she opened her eyes and smiled. "Hello Maya, long time no see." she said to her sister as she opened her arms. "How have you been?" she asked, causing Maya to throw herself at somebody for the third time that day.

As both sisters hugged each other, Phoenix wondered how they'd deal with the Kurain Master succession problem this time and if Maya would really prefer not to take the role of the Master. However, looking at the pure look of happiness in Maya's face, he decided it could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

2.5 (Dr. Tempo)

Phoenix Wright looked around as the Groundhog Day-style occurrence happened yet again. He found himself in a familiar library..._'Looks like I'm going to have to defend Rainbow Dash again...'_

However, compared to last time, Twilight was acting odd, mumbling to herself. Phoenix heard her talking about how odd a 'Loop' this was compared to 'usual'..._'Has whatever got me stuck in this loop affected her too?'_

Phoenix, with a gulp, asked Twilight, "Has time been Looping for you since we last met?" Her reply was unexpected by Phoenix.

"I've never met you before...But I have been Looping for millennia."

Phoenix expected his Magatama to trigger Psyche-Locks from that statement, but nothing. She was telling the truth. They both said in unison, "We need to talk."

* * *

_'So, time's been looping due to a massive crash in what amounts to a computer running all of existence...Guess a reboot wouldn't work. Explains a lot...I suppose. Just my luck to experience this.'_

After Twilight gave Phoenix the "Welcome to the Multiverse" speech, Phoenix quickly explained how he'd had to defend Rainbow Dash. Twilight nodded. "I don't remember that...You have to be an Anchor."

_'So I'm keeping my WHOLE WORLD safe from collapse and utter nonexistence? The cosmos must love embarrassing me...'_

Twilight gave Phoenix a cup of coffee, inquiring, "Guess all this had overwhelmed you." Wright shrugged.

"Actually, no. Sometimes, with all the odd things I've seen in baseline...I wonder if I wasn't the multiverse's favorite chew toy BEFORE the Loops started. Still, I guess I'll have to get used to it. Got any spells for a power nap? I'm going to need it."

With a nod, Twilight responded with, "Actually, I do. Good night, Phoenix."

As Phoenix Wright fell asleep, he smiled. At least one thing was explained to him now...

Hopefully, Twilight being Awake for this was the only change...

* * *

2.6

Phoenix Wright Awoke in mid-stride, almost tripping over his own feet because of the sudden jarring. As he tried to keep himself from falling over, he idly remembered that this tended to happen to Twilight as well from what she said. As he successfully kept from falling over, he looked back through his Loop Memories. As he did, he sighed._ 'Yet again, I Wake up AFTER the Chief's death. What is it with my Loop start point anyway?'_

It was the day after Mia's death, and as usual, Maya was arrested for it. Searching a bit further through, everything SEEMED Baseline, but a few things were off. For one thing, when Mia wasn't in the middle of a case, she was often gone somewhere. His in-Loop self had questioned her a bunch of times, but the questions had all been steadily dodged. He really hoped that this Loop's version of Mia wasn't a criminal... And there was something odd about the actual crime scene too now that he thought about it...

_'Now, what was I doing...? Oh, yeah, I was about to go visit Maya. Actually, I'm already here, now that I think about it.'_ He opened the door to reveal a smiling Maya Fey. "Hey, Nick!" she greeted him with a cheerful wave. _''Nick'. Maya's Awake then.'_

"Hey, Maya," he greeted back. "You get a chance to look through your Loop Memories yet?" he asked.

"'Loop Memories'?" she asked in confusion. "You mean the memories belonging to our other selves we've been replacing?" she added.

Phoenix facepalmed. _'Right... I only told Edgeworth. Maya doesn't know yet.'_ "I managed to get the explanation of WHY this is all happening," he said, making sure not to mention the Time Loops thing in front of the Detention Center guard. "I'll explain later once we get you out of here. That is, if you still want me as your Lawyer," he added.

Maya put on a wry smile. "There's no one else I'd trust with my defense, Nick. It'd be like having tacos instead of burgers!" _'...And as usual, Maya uses a food analogy. Maybe it's just that we've known each other for a long time, but I think I'd honestly miss that if she ever decided to stop.'_

"Well, if that's the case," Phoenix said, getting out of the Visitor's Chair, "Then I better get looking for the clues I know are there."

"See you later, Nick!"

* * *

Phoenix paused. Something about this seemed kind of off... _'Where's Detective Gumshoe? Is he just not here yet?'_ "Excuse me!" he said to an Asian-looking man in red. "Do you happen to know where the detective in charge of this case is?" he asked.

The man turned around, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Um... I guess that's me," he said with the tone of someone who was had just woken up and was slightly confused. It dawned on Phoenix what was going on. _'Oh, I get it. This must be a Fused Loop and this guy has replaced Gumshoe.'_

He looked around to see if anyone was listening before saying in a quiet tone, "Are you a Looper?"

The man shook the cobwebs out of his head before replying. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Are you the local Anchor?" he asked.

Phoenix nodded his head. "Yeah. Phoenix Wright, defense attorney," he said, holding out his hand.

The man took it and gave it a firm shake. "I'm Ryu Terui. Now, what can I do for you, Mr. Wright?"

"So, are you your Loop's Anchor?" asked Phoenix of Ryu.

The visiting Looper shook his head. "No, but they're around here somewhere. They're a bunch of freelance detectives I usually work with back home where I'm the Department Superintendent. We've solved a lot of cases together. Of course, I didn't exactly expect to wake up on the other side of the Pacific when I went to sleep yesterday," he said in a wry tone.

Phoenix sheepishly grinned. "Yeah... L.A.'s a bit of an acquired taste," he admitted. "Anyway, Detective, I was hoping you'd be able to give an update on the case," he asked at a more normal volume.

Ryu nodded. "Right. I assume you're defending the suspect?" he asked.

"Yeah. This is part of our baseline. Well, it's supposed to be, but I usually Wake up in time to prevent it. My Loop Start Time is kind of glitchy apparently," Phoenix admitted.

"Right, well, here's the Autopsy Report as well as the Defendant's Cell Phone."

**[Mia's Autopsy Report added to the Court Record]**

**[Maya's Cell Phone added to the Court Record]**

"Thanks," said Phoenix, who immediately started reading the Autopsy Report. It was the revised copy that Edgeworth normally submitted into Court. The fact that he was getting it now meant that there was a pretty high chance that the Prosecutor was Awake. The Cell Phone contained the same message conversation that Maya and Mia usually had, save for one thing.

{Mia: Oh, and ask Phoenix to show you his place some time. I stashed them at his place.}

{Maya: Really? Does he know about them?}

{Mia: Uh... I'll tell him when we meet up.}

{Maya: Alright then! Bye, Sis!}

''Them'? What did she stash at my place and why don't I remember her doing so? ...Tackle that later, Wright. Focus on getting Maya acquitted first. ...Hm? What's that on the floor?'

Phoenix knelt down to the floor. All over the place where he had found Maya last night were strings. 'That's weird... I don't remember these being here before.' "Hey, Detective; do you know what these are?" he asked.

Terui shook his head. "No. They're still undergoing forensic testing. Although... they do look familiar," he noted, narrowing his eyes in the process.

"Something from your Loop?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, but I don't remember what-... On second thought, I'll see you later, Mr. Wright. I have a supposed hard-boiled detective to visit," Ryu said with a hard look on his face before exiting the office.

'...What's up with him? At any rate, I suppose I should make a note of these anyway, even if they're still undergoing testing.'

**[Strange Fibers added to the Court Record]**

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

**[Wiretap added to the Court Record]**

_'Alright, distracted April May enough that I was able to get the Wiretap easily enough. Now to check on Maya real quick.'_

...

"...Why...?" _'...? What's up with Maya?'_

"Maya, are you alright?" asked Phoenix as he had returned to the Visitor's Room in the Detention Center only to find Maya crying.

"Nick..." Maya said with tears in her eyes. "I... looked at my Loop Memories and..."

'"And what, Maya?"

"I... I did it. I'm the one who killed Sis."_ 'Wait, WHAT?!'_

"WHAT! But that's impossible!" Phoenix shouted in alarm.

Maya shook her head. "I don't understand why, but I... the me here DID kill Sis..." she said. She had cried so much that the tears wouldn't flow despite the pain.

Phoenix just fell back into the chair. "I can't believe it. I can't ever believe that any version of you would ever kill Mia!" he exclaimed. "Was there anything in the Loop Memories that might have indicated anything that might have caused her to think that?"

Maya just shook her head. "It... it was too painful to look at. All I could get was that she DID love Sis as much as I did. So why... WHY DID SHE KILL HER?!" she screamed in agony.

_'...Maya... I don't know what's going on, but I KNOW that you or any version of you would never kill Mia. I'll get to the bottom of this, or I'm not Phoenix Wright!'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SAVING. DO NOT TURN OFF THE POWER.**

**THE GAME HAS BEEN SAVED.**

* * *

2.7

Terui Ryu was not happy. He had hoped that this Loop could be a bit of a vacation; do his Loop job, go home, and spend time with his wife. But nope! Yggdrasil just had to throw a little of something of home into the mix! _'If those strings are what I think they are, this may be more of a job for us than Mr. Wright...'_ he thought as he drove off to where two certain detectives had set up shop this Loop on the Diablossa, his personal Ducati 999 motorcycle... only to quickly swerve as a fireball came out of nowhere, impacting where his bike had been a second before. As he skidded to a stop, he quickly got off and looked around for the responsible party.

As he looked around, he quickly dodged to the side as another fireball impacted where he had stood. As he got back up on his feet, he noticed the perpetrator. He quickly recognized it for who is was. "Heat Dopant? So I was right...Dopants are involved," he snarled. Based on the intensity of the flames, he could tell that whoever this particular Dopant was they were using a T2 Heat Gaia Memory. He quickly withdrew the Accel Driver from his Subspace Pocket and placed it on his waist, the belt strap wrapping around him automatically. "You're under arrest for illegal usage of Gaia Memories!" he said as he withdrew the Accel Memory and hit the button on the front.

**ACCEL!**

The Dopant only chuckled. "So sorry Mr. Detective, but you're holding on to evidence that could convict my boss. Nothing personal, right?" she said in a cutesy tone.

Terui was not impressed. "No, nothing personal...just like the beatdown I'm going to give you! Hen...shin!" he yelled as he placed the Accel Memory into the Mono Slot on the Driver, revving the Power Throttle on the right handlebar.

**ACCEL!**

A circle of red flames surrounded him, releasing red particles that formed over Terui, transforming him into Kamen Rider Accel! "Now, let's break through!" he said as he drew the Engine Blade and went after the Heat Dopant. She shrieked in surprise as she chucked more fireballs at Accel. However, he deflected them away with the Engine Blade, and slashed at her, causing sparks and knocking her back. Accel paused; something about this didn't seem right. It didn't seem like she was especially skilled, and she had reacted in shock when she had seen him transform so why would someone with the means to send her after him when his in-Loop history still included being Kamen Rider Accel not take the time to tell her who he was?

Suddenly, a dart flew in out of nowhere; luckily, Accel was able to dodge it in time. He turned to notice..."The Liar Dopant?!" Accel asked in shock. But he was so sure that there was a different Dopant involved...

"Liar? Are you perhaps speaking of me?" he asked in a echoed voice. Accel knew then that he wouldn't be able to place the voice even if he heard him again without the Memory. He pointed the Engine Blade at him threateningly.

"Don't ask me questions. Who are you?" he asked.

"You wish to know the title of my personage? Unfortunately, I cannot give it to you. And I must also say, that you will not be able to follow us," the Dopant retorted, before placing his hand by his mouth. A speech bubble that held the last sentence he had said formed, and shot off like a dart towards Accel, who immediately reacted by placing the Engine Memory in the Engine Blade.

**ENGINE: JET!**

Accel fired off a Sword Beam from the Engine Blade, which collided with the bubble dart and caused a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, both Liar and Heat were gone. Accel cursed as he removed the Memory from the Driver, returning to normal. He went over to the Diablossa and immediately headed off to the new site of the Narumi Detective Agency. _'If three Dopants are involved in this case, this may be completely different from anything Mr. Wright has handled. I hope he can manage while we start looking...'_ he thought as he sped off.

* * *

2.8 (Xomniac)

"...And voila! All the milk is gone!"

Phoenix chuckled and applauded politely as Trucy giggled and took a bow. "Thank you, thank you! And now for my next trick...!"

The lawyer sighed contentedly as he leaned back into his chair. Even when he was alone in the Loops, there were still moments in life that he loved to sit back and enjoy. Trucy practicing her magic tricks with him was a particular favorite of his. She might not be the exact same one he remembered, but she was still his daughter, and that was all that mattered to him.

Suddenly he blinked in confusion as he noticed that Trucy wasn't performing her next trick and was just standing in the middle of the living room. "Trucy?" He asked hesitantly.

She didn't respond, merely swaying on her feet, a dazed look in her eyes. "Uhh... Daddy? What's... this isn't my bed..."

Phoenix blinked in confusion. "Your bed?"

Trucy shook her head to clear the haze. "Yeah, my bed, I just went to sleep..." She blinked in confusion as she caught sight of Wright. "Daddy? Why are you wearing your hobo clothes?"

The lawyer's breath stuck in his throat. _'C-Could it be...?'_ He barely dared to hope. "T-Trucy..." He asked hesitantly. "W-What's the last thing you remember?"

The young magician blinked in confusion before tilting her head in her usual thinking pose. "Well... we had just finished celebrating Simon's acquittal, right? We partied all night long and I performed my magic tricks!" She jerked in shock as a sudden realization hit her, causing her to look around frantically. "Hey, wait, where are Apollo and Athena? And Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Blackquill too!"

_'It is!'_ Phoenix choked back a sob. "T-Trucy..."

His daughter looked at him in confusion. "Daddy?" She yelped in shock when she was suddenly enveloped in a hug. "D-Daddy!?"

Phoenix didn't respond. He just stood there, holding her tightly as he was wracked with sobs. "T-Trucy... I... I missed you so much..."

Trucy was stock-still for a moment before she finally relaxed and slowly hugged her father right. "It's alright, Daddy. I'm here, everything is alright."

The Wright Anything Agency was filled with the sound of tears of joy.

* * *

2.1 - I'd take the Judge over the Queen of Hearts any day.

2.2 - **Turnabout Effect: Part 1**. Also Edgeworth's first Loop.

2.3 - Phoenix Wright: Mighty Magistrate.

2.4 - Maya's First Loop. It's moments like these that make the Loops Worth It.

2.5 - Phoenix's Introduction to the Multiverse, a repost of MLP Loop 86.9.

2.6 - **The W Turnabout: Turnabout Sisters Revised - Part 1**. A Fused Loop with Kamen Rider Double.

2.7 - **Turnabout Sisters Revised - Part 1 Interlude**. Terui had Woken Up that morning along with Akiko. Shotaro and Philip had Woken the day before and set the Narumi Detective Agency up in L.A.

2.8 - Not a lot of Loops touch on just how lonely Loopers, especially the Anchor, gets. To be able to not be alone anymore is truly heartwarming.


End file.
